Zelda's Brother
by Xigo
Summary: The touching, yet saddening tale of the older brother that the princess of Hyrule once lived with and loved...


Zelda's Brother  
By LittleLink512/Mirren  
  
Author's Notes: This is the tale of obviously Zelda's brother. It takes place around about a year or even less before Zelda meets Link for the first time and begin their quest to stop Ganondorf from getting the Triforce. If you read it carefully, you can realize that I wrote this story perfectly so that it can fit into the Ocarina of Time story. For example... well I let you find the things yourself. But just read it and I'm sure you'll get it. And make sure you read this before you begin A Boy's Destiny *the next newest Zelda fic in the Link's Little Brother Saga*, that way you'll know more about Dranon that way. Oh yeah, you pronounce Zelda's brother's name, "Dra-non" Not like Ganon's name.  
  
Chapter 1 Family Trust-  
  
It was a rainy night upon Hyrule Castle. The water poured from the dark sky and landed on the already wet ground. Thunder was booming every minute, and numerous lightning bolts ripped through the sky and gave off an immense glow of light for a second or two. As the terrible weather grew worse, the nine year old Princess Zelda was in her room hiding under her bed covers. She was terribly afraid of the thunder and lightning, and completely rapped herself with her many large blankets. After a while, her door opened, and she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Zelda, are you alright?" it asked. Zelda knew the voice immediately and uncovered herself. She looked at the fifteen year old teenager who had just walked into her room. He was pretty tall, with long dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing indigo armor all over his body, and a dark sky blue cape. Zelda's face lit up with joy.  
  
"Dranon!" she exclaimed. Her older brother smiled at her.  
  
"Afraid of the thunder and lightning again?" he asked with grin. Zelda nodded now a little afraid. Another crash of thunder was heard, and she gasped in fear and dove under the covers again. Dranon laughed a little and walked over to her bed, and sat down next to her. He put his hand and her back and rubbed it. "Don't be afraid Zelda" he spoke softly, "the thunder and lightning can't hurt you." Zelda emerged from the covers.  
  
"I know, but I'm still always afraid of it" she said. Dranon then smiled at her again and pulled her close.  
  
"I understand Zelda, we all have fears we can't get rid of" he said, "but I still think you and I can rid this one. I'm going to play a melody on my harp, and all you need to do is trust in me that I can get rid of the fear." Zelda looked up at her brother and nodded. Dranon then took out his golden harp with the strings that sparkled like diamonds. Zelda had always loved it when he played it, and it made her feel better when she was down. He then began to pluck the strings and played Zelda's favorite tune, her own melody which Impa always played for her. She listened to it and listened to it, and finally closed her eyes. Her head fell on her brother's leg, and she began to sleep. Dranon stopped playing his harp and began to stroke his little sister's head. He smiled at her as Impa walked in.  
  
"Well I figured I'd come and help Zelda sleep since it's thundering, but I see you've got her already" she said with a smile. Dranon turned to her but didn't stop stroking her head.  
  
"I guess you could say that" he replied. Impa walked over to him and saw Zelda fast asleep.  
  
"She really trusts you" she spoke quietly not to wake Zelda. Dranon nodded.  
  
"I know" he replied, "most brothers and sisters don't get along well, but me and Zelda are the exact opposite."  
  
Chapter 2 Brother, Prince, Warrior-  
  
A couple weeks later, Dranon was training hard in the Castle Training Grounds. He had learned to handle the sword very well, and was also very agile. As he fought, his long brown hair shined from the sunlight, and his indigo armor flashed every time he attacked with his great blade. He took on every soldier in the castle and defeated them all as the weeks passed by. Soon he had beaten the last soldier. Now the only person he hadn't fought was the captain of the guards, Finrard. He was a big, bald man who wore great gold and white armor. He wore a great helmet on his head that was silver and had three spikes on it. His weapons of choice were a flail, and a shield for protection.  
  
The sun lit up the Training Grounds and gave a great shine on everything. All the defeated soldiers gathered to watch the fight, even Impa and Zelda watched from one of the castle windows. As Zelda cheered her older brother on, the two fighters advanced towards each other, and bowed.  
  
"Forgive me Prince Dranon, if I injure you" said Finrard. Dranon grinned.  
  
"I'd doubt that'll happen" he shot back. The judge then gave the signal, and the battle started. Finrard then began to swing his mighty flail every second at Dranon. But every time the steel spiked ball came flying to him, the mighty Prince of Hyrule lifted up his blade for a block. One time though, the flail's chain wrapped right around the blade. He then used his great strength and threw the Prince across the battle area. Dranon hit the ground and created a cloud of dust and dirt. He slowly got up, and Finrard came charging at him. He brought the spiked ball down, only for it to smack into the ground. Dranon rolled away and got up as Finrard charged again. He swung the flail at the Prince again, only to miss and get a swift cut from Dranon's sword on his right shoulder.  
  
Finrard grunted in pain and backed off. Dranon then flew at Finrard and did a slash at his left arm. It connected and cut right through the armor. Finrard yelled in pain and dropped his shield. As he clutched his bleeding arm, Dranon attacked him again but this time kicked him in the chest. Finrard groaned in pain and crashed hard on the ground. He spat a little blood from his mouth as Dranon stood over him leaning on his great sword.  
  
"Not bad, but I believe the fight's mine Finrard" he announced with a grin. Finrard just gritted his teeth in pain and disappointment as he looked up at the triumphant Prince. He looked at him for a few moments like this, before grinning himself.  
  
"I'm not done yet..."he whispered. Suddenly he sat up and quickly threw his flail out at Dranon's legs. Dranon gasped in shock and tried to jump away. He was able to avoid the spiked ball, but the chain still hit his legs hard and tripped him. Dranon hit the ground and grunted in pain. Meanwhile, Finrard got up and grinned at him.  
  
"A little overconfident in your success eh Prince Dranon?" he asked, "I've seen it before; a great downfall of many warriors. Don't worry; I'll give you a rematch sometime though." He then lifted his flail above his head and was ready to bring it down on Dranon. The spiked ball on the chain came flying down at him and was about to crash into his chest before he suddenly lifted his sword and blocked it. Finrard and all the other soldiers gasped in shock; but Zelda only smiled in delight for her brother. He then pulled both of his legs back and kicked Finrard in the chest with both feet. The big man grunted in pain and fell back on the ground again. He slammed into it pretty hard and lost his grip on his flail. Prince Dranon then leapt up and landed right next to him. He put his foot on the chain of the flail, and pointed his sword at Finrard's neck again.  
  
"This time Finrard; I've won" he announced with a grin. Finrard gritted his teeth in anger before nodding to the Prince of Hyrule.  
  
"Alright my Prince; you won" he said. Dranon smiled at his great competitor and put out a hand. Finrard smiled back and took it. He got up with Dranon's help as the soldiers of Hyrule Castle cheered for them both. They all clapped in respect for them both as Finrard walked over to them and sat down to rest. Dranon smiled at him until he noticed Zelda running to him. He turned to see her joyous face as she jumped at him with her arms outstretched. Dranon smiled at her and caught her. She gave him a big hug, and he hugged her back as he held her.  
  
"You did great big brother!" she exclaimed, "You're the best!" Dranon looked down her and smiled back.  
  
"And so are you" he replied. They both smiled at each until Zelda rested her head against his shoulder. Impa could also only smile; they were the greatest brother and sister she had ever seen in her lifetime.  
  
Chapter 3 An Unfortunate Day-  
  
Prince Dranon walked down the hallway to his father's room. The King of Hyrule had some very important news to tell him, and Dranon still wondered what it could be as he came to his father's door. He turned the handle, and walked in. He saw his father standing in front of a long table with a map on it. The King of Hyrule was a somewhat plump man. He had a brown beard and mustache, and the same went for his hair, except he had a large bald spot in the middle starting from his forehead. But he had what seemed to be red beret with a creamy peach color feather sticking out of it that kind of covered it up. Along with that, he wore his usual dark green coat and his white pants. He had a serious look on his face.  
  
"You wanted me father?" Dranon asked. The King nodded.  
  
"Yes my son" he answered, "please sit down; I have a very serious situation to tell you of." Dranon was a little surprised at was going on, and wondered what in the world his father seemed to be so serious and somewhat worried about. He knew he'd get the answers soon though, and sat down by the table across from his father. The King of Hyrule then sat down and pointed to an X that was on the map.  
  
"See that marking my son?" he asked. Dranon nodded. "Well Dranon; that is a dangerous Moblin Fort on the Hyrule Sea" he began, "that place holds a great amount of groups of Moblins. They're called Hyrulian Sea Dogs, and often attacks small galleons and other ships sailing there. I'm right now getting tired of them doing all of this, and I want you a good deal of troops to go there and take them out." Dranon looked at his father with shock on his face.  
  
"Are you serious?" he asked. The King nodded.  
  
"Unfortunately...yes" he answered putting his head down in sorrow, "I'm sorry my son, but there's no other warrior good enough in Hyrule to complete this task. You're the only one I can trust........and once you're done I promise never to give you anything like this again once you return safely. You'll have Finrard with you, so you won't be the only real warrior going. Do you understand this mission Dranon; and that I don't wanna do this but must for the safety of the Kingdom?" Dranon was just thunderstruck by what his father said. He was utterly speechless. He just sat there with his mouth agape and his eyes wide in shock for a few more moments before he finally answered the King.  
  
"Yes father" he answered putting his head down in worry, "I promise to fulfill your will..." The King looked at his Princely, teenaged son. He put his hand on his shoulder after a few seconds. Dranon looked up.  
  
"Thank you Dranon" the King spoke, "but now, I suggest you go see your sister before you leave tomorrow. I know how fond she is of you, and that she'll be sad when you leave; but make this last night of seeing her for a while meaningful." Dranon nodded and stood up from his chair. He left the room and began walking to Zelda's bedroom. It was already late, and he knew his little sister would soon be going to bed. He walked down the halls and was soon at the door of Zelda's room. He put his hand on the knob, and just thought of how sad she'd be once he told her. He thought of her sweet little face just pouring tears of sadness. He gulped in worry; and opened the door.  
  
He walked in, and saw Zelda beginning to lie down in her bed ready to go to sleep. She was just about to blow out the candle before she saw her brother.  
  
"Oh, hi Dranon!" she exclaimed happily. Dranon looked at her smiling face, and felt like he wanted to just cry. He didn't smile back. Instead; he just lowered his head. Zelda was surprised by what her older brother was doing. "Are you okay Dranon?" she asked sounding concerned. Dranon raised his head and looked at her. He took a deep breath, and walked over to her. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her.  
  
"Zelda...........I have some bad news....."He began. Zelda looked worried.  
  
"What's the matter big brother?" she asked looking right up at him. Dranon blinked a tear back before speaking.  
  
"Zelda.....I have to leave the castle tomorrow to go fight on the sea..."he answered, "daddy says there's a big castle with monsters I have to fight. He says I'm the only one who can stop them.....so I'm gonna be gone for a long time....." Zelda's mouth dropped as her eyes filled up with tears. She then just lost it and cried. She threw herself at Dranon, and he held her close as she cried. It hurt him terribly to have to tell her he was leaving, but it was even worse to see his only little sister cry. He lifted up her chin up after a few moments and wiped her tears away. "I know it's hard Zelda, but please don't cry, it hurts me" he gently said. Zelda then tried to stop crying, and she did in fact. She hugged him and he pulled out his harp. He showed it to her, and gestured it so she would take it. She looked a little surprised through her reddened eyes.  
  
"What's this for big brother?" she asked. Dranon somehow smiled.  
  
"To remember while I'm gone" he answered, "practice with it, and when you play it, think of me. Believe me, it'll help..." Zelda then took it and looked at the beautiful golden harp. She plucked the shining strings and soon smiled at her older brother.  
  
"Thank you Dranon, I promise to get good with it, and keep good care of it" she said. Dranon smiled again.  
  
"That's my little sister" he replied, "now I think it's time you go to bed. There'll still be time to say goodbye to me tomorrow." Zelda nodded and set the harp on a nearby table. She rested her head on her pillow, and slowly fell asleep. Dranon watched her sleep peacefully; and smiled at her as a tear dripped from his eye and fell onto the bed.  
  
The next morn, Dranon had gotten up incredibly early and got ready. He met with everyone who was going with him to the sea, and got everything that he would need ready. He did all of this before noon finally rolled around and everyone was ready to leave. All the soldiers gathered outside in front of the castle. There were foot soldiers, lancers, and a few knights. Finrard was at the head waiting with Dranon's steed. The Prince of Hyrule was now saying goodbye to the King and Queen of Hyrule.  
  
"Goodbye, mother, father. I'll miss you both, and please don't worry about me, I'll be okay. And I promise I'll return soon." The King now looked a little ashamed.  
  
"I'm so sorry for all of this my son, please forgive me..." he pleaded. Dranon smiled.  
  
"There's nothing to forgive you for father" he replied, "it is a job that only I can do, it must be done......for the good of the kingdom....." The King now smiled at his great son. The Queen looked somewhat worried.  
  
"Please be careful Dranon, I'd hate to find out that you died while doing this..." she said as her long brown hair shined in the sunlight. Dranon smiled at her also.  
  
"Please don't worry mother, I'll be fine" he replied. The Queen also smiled back at her son.  
  
"Okay Dranon, I promise not to too much, but it's something we mothers have for our children..." she spoke. Dranon laughed.  
  
"I understand" he stated, "well.....goodbye everyone...." He waved to them and was about to turn around and walk away before he suddenly noticed Zelda. He looked down at his little sister's sad face, and saw she had tears forming in her eyes. "Awwww, don't be sad Zelda, I'll come back, I promise" he said happily. Zelda then sniffed away some tears as her mother knelt down behind her. Her golden robe fell down with her, and she leaned over to Zelda.  
  
"If you want to hug your brother one last time.....do it. He probably wants to also before he leaves......" she whispered in Zelda's ear. Zelda now just closed her eyes to block her numerous tears as she threw herself at her brother. He instantly knelt down next to her and embraced her. He stood up and held her as everyone smiled.  
  
"Don't cry anymore Zelda, there's nothing to worry about" he began, "I'll be alright. It may be a while until I come back......but I'll come back never the less.....and I promise I'll do anything you want with you to make up for the time I missed seeing you...." Zelda sniffed away her tears again and looked up at her brother. She nodded, and Dranon smiled back at her. He put her down and walked over to his horse. He took his sword and put it in its scabbard, and then grabbed his lance. He hopped on his great, royal steed and began trotting off as the rest of the warriors followed him. He waved to them all as they waved back; and Zelda somehow managed to smile and wave back through all of her tears.  
  
Chapter 4 Another Royal Family Member-  
  
A couple days later, Zelda's mother began to get stomach pains and went to see the castle doctor, Doctor Haniran. The pains went on for a couple more days and after a few tests, Doctor Haniran finally found out what was wrong with the Queen of Hyrule. He, the King, the Queen, and Zelda were all in the Queen's room as Doctor Haniran was ready to explain what was going on.  
  
"So Haniran, what is it?" asked the King, "what's wrong with her?" Even though everyone was very worried with the situation, Doctor Haniran smiled.  
  
"It's nothing that you should worry about my King" he replied, "the Queen isn't sick whatsoever; but she will be giving birth soon....." The King and Queen gasped in shock, and Zelda's eyes widened in shock as her jaw dropped. The Queen's eyes finally lit up with joy.  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" she exclaimed, "oh my God! Another child! This'll be great! Zelda, you're going to be a big sister!" Zelda just looked at her mother still with shock on her face, but it finally lit up with joy as she hugged her mother. She may not be seeing Dranon for a while, but in nine months, she was going to be a big sister, and have a little brother or sister.  
  
The End  
  
Ending Author Notes- Well that's it! I hope you all liked it! I made this mainly to give a little more background and a short story on Dranon so you guys could see a little more to him in A Boy's Destiny. Once such a loving older brother, and then to what he turns into in the next final Link's Little Brother fic. I love a good plot with suspense, controversy, and just plain tragedy! 


End file.
